Life at Ease, Don't Celebrate Just Yet
by Durarara
Summary: Its the Gundam gang going to high school! So far everything is normal and they;'re living a normal life. Look and see all they experience thoruhg high school! reviews plz! and I'll create another story based on what happens after the ending. ENjoy! xD
1. Chapter 1: 1st days of High School

**Bleh. Got bored of continuing my other stories for some strange reason. :{**

**Aha! I'm back with a fresh story! **

**GUNDAM HIGH SCHOOL BABY! xD**

**Isnt high school the best four years of your life? **

**Well, if it's stupid I'm sorry but im bored here ya know?**

**BTW. The POV in this story is the narrator, myself. Unless informed of another character which I highly doubt.**

**Please don't hate me if it sucks. ^o^ review please!**

_And so it begins! The fourth year of High School has arrived! Kira Yamato isn't so pepped up about it. Athrun Zala is exited about entering his Senior year. Both of these "best friends" are excited to be together once again. There have been no more wars ever since the treaty of ORBs and PLANTs and ZAFT. The Atlantic Federation is outnumbered to they don't ever think about attacking. It is the first day of there final year together in school._

**FRESHMAN WING 200 LOCKERS**

Kira Yamato walks inside the school and suddenly the Freshman start to run off back into their wing. This year, the Seniors are the ones in charge and the ones treated with respect and loyalty. Kira knows how it is to be a Freshman so he went to the Freshman wing to give them some "words of advice".

"Hey Freshman." He smiled.

"A S…S…S…Senior!" a teen had said as he ran off along with all the other freshman.

"I'm not going to bully you I just wanted to…give some advice," he let out a sigh.

A young girl walks in out of no where along with a fellow. They were both Freshman and weren't afraid of Seniors.

"Advice?" the girl giggled.

"Tell us then, will you?" the fellow said with a stubborn face and looked away.

The young fellow had purple hair and red eyes. The girl next to him had reddish pink magenta hair that was up in a bun and had bluish purple eyes.

"Oh right. Well, don't act afraid towards us Seniors or else we, well, not me, will make fun of you and bully you. Don't forget that us Seniors also came to this school the same way you guys did." He coughed.

"That's some pretty lame advice. Lunamaria lets go." The fellow said as he started to walk away with the girl whose name was Lunamaria.

"Thank you for that advice! Shinn your sooooooo stubborn!" she said and ran off along with Shinn.

**SENIOR WING 600 LOCKERS**

After Kira's "advice" he walked back to the Seniors wing and went to his locker. He looked at his locker and opened it. A note is hung up inside of his locker with pink and yellow with purple and black along with red spiral strings attached to it. He didn't touch the note but read it without ripping it.

**NOTE:**

"_It's our final year! The time where every second counts. The time where you should be careful with what you say. The time where supposed 'big changed' come. There have been no wars so far. Were so lucky that were even still here today. Remember how we ravaged and fought? I've been working hard to forget that memory. Its so hard to forget because that day could've or should've been our last. Well, I look forward to our final 180 days of school. See you at Homeroom!"_

**SIGNED: Athrun Zala**

He noticed there was an extra note under that. He read.

**NOTE:**

"_I did not do the strings part and all those colors. The purple black and red were my idea. The girl colors were Lacus' idea. So if you thought I was gay and trying to pull something with you, I'm not. Just clearing my name out there."_

**SIGNED: Athrun Zala**

**PS. It was Lacus, not me okay? Oh, Lacus says she wants to see you at the cafeteria after you read this.**

That was something Kira did not expect. For a moment, he did actually think that Athrun was gay. He let out a sigh in relief and started to walk towards the cafeteria. There, he caught a glimpse of Lacus and smiled. She got up and ran up to him. She jumped to hug him and Kira staggered back against the door. They hadn't seen each other in two years. For some strange reason, Lacus had been missing during Sophomore-Junior year. No one knew of her until she came in today to finish her year of High School.

"I've missed you Kira! "She cried out still hugging him.

"Lacus, where have you been during those two years?" he asked in confusion, still shocked at the fact that she is back.

"I've been in France learning to speak French! Didn't Athrun tell you?" she giggled.

"Athrun…. -_-" Kira though revenge.

"He didn't tell you huh -_-"she said.

Athrun had not known that _Kira _was supposed to know of this. The bell had rung and the both of them went to their Homerooms.

**HOMEROOM**

Kira had gotten to Homeroom late but was excused from detention. He looked around the room as if he didn't belong there. He caught a familiar face and just glared. The familiar face was Athrun. Athrun realized why Kira was glaring at him. He had just remembered that he didn't tell Kira about Lacus. The teacher gave out a seating chart alphabetically. Kira Yamato was to sit on the second to last seat next to the window on the last row. Athrun Zala was the last to be seated right behind Kira. As he sat down Kira purposely swung his fist back and hit Athrun in the face.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there." He said with a serious look on his face.

"You're such a bad liar! You hit me because I didn't tell you about your girlfriend going out of Region! Ouch! You don't hit like a girl no more." He rubbed his cheek.

"Don't act so stupid unless you want a knuckle sandwich."

"Knuckle sandwich? You can't cook Knuckles the Echidna in a sandwich! Silly lil'boy!" he laughed and rubbed Kira's head.

"I don't mean Knuckles from Sonic X! Forget it!" he turned facing forward with his arms crossed really pissed off.

The teacher started off by reading the "special rules" that is "especially" for the Seniors. Like the, "turn your back against the Juniors when they finish one of their performances on stage." Another one would be, "throw slushies at the people who join Book, Glee, and Video Gamers club because they are low-life nobodies who think they are famous." The Seniors most favorite rule was the, "you can do anything that goes against the rules and you will not be punished because it is your final year and there is no point to punish adult girls and boys."

"Great, just what we needed." Kira sighed.

"Isn't this going to be a great year?" Athrun laughed.

Yes. A "great year" indeed.


	2. Chapter 2: High School's Rough

**120 DAYS OF SCHOOL LEFT**

**CAFETERIA**

It was mid-afternoon when a big fight between a "Gleeker" and a "Senior" arose.

"What'd you say? Why don't you say it to MY FACE!" the Senior yelled out.

"Alright then. Maybe I will. SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE OUR CLUB ALONE!" the 'Gleeker' said.

The Senior pushed the Gleeker down onto the ground and started to beat the crap out of him. Shinn opened the door of the cafeteria and anger had started to control the best of him.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Shinn said as he threw the Senior back against the table.

"Why are you…"

"Just shut up." Shinn said as he helped the 'Gleeker' up and the 'Gleeker' ran off.

The Senior got off of the table and one of his 'buddies' held Shinn down for he wouldn't run. The Senior then started to beat the crap out of Shinn. He was all bruised up in the face and blood went down from his lip. Then, Lunamaria came inside the cafeteria and gasped then ran to Shinn. The Senior had stopped to look at the girl and smirked.

"Oh? Is that your 'toy' fresh meat?" the Senior had laughed and grabbed Lunamaria's wrist with such a force that Lunamaria had yelped.

"Leave her alone!" Shinn yelled but the buddy of the Senior just hit him at his face to shut him up.

"You don't mind if I 'play' with her now do you?" he smirked and grabbed her by her waist and dragged her close to him.

"You freak! LET GO OF ME! SHINN!" she yelled in angst.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" he yelled and hit the buddy in the stomach with his elbow and knocked the Senior down and sat on top of him pulling his arms back.

"Okay okay! Chill out please! Let go!" the Senior yelled in pain.

"YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE EVER GO NEAR MY GIRLFRIEND EVER AGAIN!" he yelled and kicked the Senior in the face and grabbed Lunamaria's wrist to check on it.

"Its okay Shinn doesn't worry." She said.

"Your wrist could've been broken." He said with concern still looking at her wrist.

"Its okay. Please Shinn. Lets just eat lunch okay?" she smiled.

The two of them walked away to get some lunch.

While they were eating lunch, they looked around their surroundings and noticed the Seniors throwing slushies at most of the Freshman. Some of the Seniors didn't even dare to walk over or even glare at Shinn and Lunamaria. They had known what happened and don't want to end up in the same situation that the 'imbecile Senior' had pulled off. 

"Shinn?"

"What is it Lunamaria?" he smiled.

"Just call me Luna, okay?" she smiled back at him.

"Luna? But I fell in love with _Lunamaria _not_ Luna." _He said as he grabbed her hand and got up from the table to throw away their trash.

The bell had rung and they both went to their lockers. Both of their lockers were next to each other. Lunamaria didn't want to get detention but too late for that now.

"Wait up!" Shinn said and walked with her to her class.

**100 WING**

"Shinn, your going to get in trouble. Your class right now is on the other side of campus. A five minute walk." She sighed.

"Oh, I'm sure the teacher can wait. He'll understand my personal needs." He smiled.

"Well my class is here, thanks Shinn." She started to walk to open the door to her class but Shinn had caught her hand and pulled her back to him holding her close to his body.

"Lunamaria, no matter what I'll be here for you and I want to make that clear to you." He looked down at her with concern, worry.

"Shinn, of course you'd be there for me! You're my boyfriend are you not? Shinn?"

He just didn't let her talk anymore and placed his finger on her lip and smiled. Suddenly, he placed his hand on her cheek and closed his eyes and kissed her. They were kissing for awhile now until Lunamaria looked at the time.

"Its 2:00 Shinn! GO to class!" she pushed him away and opened the door of her class and ran inside right away.

"She just ruined the moment. Ugh. Never mind." He said as he put his hands in his pockets and started to walk to the other side of the campus.

**800 WING**

The teacher had gotten really mad at Shinn so Shinn had detention the whole week after school till 8 P.M. Ouch. Detention is a killer for Shinn. He hates it a lot. But that's what he deserves for his 'personal needs'. He sighed as the bell was about to ring and the principal spoke into the microphone through the speakers.

**PRINCIPAL:**

"_There will be an upcoming dance of Homecoming this Saturday from 6:30 P.M. – 3 A.M. We hope to see you all and there will be votes held for the King and Queen of the dance. Chose wisely and not to chose the person because he or she is popular or sexy. Have a great time everyone especially the Seniors because it is your final year here so make it a memorable memory not by having sex afterwards but by dancing and having fun. See you all Saturday."_

From the wings, you can hear the Seniors give a loud cheer to the announcement. Shinn looked at the teacher with cute little puppy eyes. The bell had rung and everyone left the class except for Shinn.

"No." the teacher said, "that's what you get for being late to class. Miss out on the fun."


	3. Chapter 3: The Engagement

**116 DAYS OF SCHOOL LEFT**

It was Saturday evening when everyone was getting prepped up for the Homecoming dance. Shinn sure couldn't go. Lunamaria wasn't going because Shinn wasn't going to go. Athrun was going with Cagalli Athla. Kira was going with Lacus. Athrun kept pondering about what would happen if a sudden war out of nowhere broke out. He knew that it was impossible for no wars to be happening ever since two years ago. He thought that maybe there was another 'secret' alliance out there that's planning an attack when you would least expect it.

**ATHRUN'S HOUSE**

Athrun was pretty nervous about going out with a princess. She is the head of the Athla family and a Gundam warrior as well. Athrun had been practicing about what to say and such. He actually _truly_ wanted to marry the princess. He wanted to ask her in hand of marriage tonight. He wasn't going to get to the wedding right away but to give her the ring in commitment that in a few years when they're both 21-25 that they will marry. Athrun got ready and took out a sash like scarf that used to belong to his mother. He went outside and waited for the limo. It had arrived and Kira comes out and smiles at him.

"Ready to go?" he said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Athrun smiled and went inside.

Then, they started to head to Cagalli's home.

**CAGALLI'S MANSION/CASTLE**

They had arrived at the Cagalli residence. Kira was trying to comfort Athrun into cheering him up before he goes out to get Cagalli. Kira and Lacus didn't know that Athrun was actually going to ask Cagalli's hand in marriage. If they knew, they probably would've spread word about it long ago. Athrun was really nervous and it was concerning Kira so he started to say…."things" about "certain" people and eventually made Athrun laugh and feel better. Finally, Athrun smiled, opened the door of the limousine, and headed for the door.

Meanwhile, Kira and Lacus were waiting inside so curios as to how Athrun would be in his condition of being so nervous on just picking up his "date".

Athrun had arrived in front of the door and started to fiddle around with his tie and put a hand in his pocket, securing in tight grip of his palm the small box holding his future.

Cagalli hadn't opened the door but someone Athrun truly despised opened the door.

"Athrun was really nervous and it was concerning Kira so he started to say…."things" about "certain" people and eventually made Athrun laugh and feel better. Finally, Athrun smiled, opened the door of the limousine, and headed for the door.

Meanwhile, Kira and Lacus were waiting inside so curios as to how Athrun would be in his condition of being so nervous on just picking up his "date".

Athrun had arrived in front of the door and started to fiddle around with his tie and put a hand in his pocket, securing in tight grip of his palm the small box holding his future.

Cagalli hadn't opened the door but someone Athrun truly despised opened the door.

"_Yuna,_" Athrun said in disgust.

He was disturbed at the thought of why Yuna was in Cagalli's mansion. Yuna then had explained on how there were certain circumstances that the princess was failing to show her true reign of power. Apparently, Athrun didn't believe that Yuna would help her majesty because she, herself, would have called in Athrun since he knew what was best in decisions like these.

"Where's the princess now?" he urged angrily.

"Now now now! Watch your temper or your life WILL be mine. Now, if you excuse me." Yuna smirked and walked out of the castle.

Athrun was shifting nervously looking at his watch when Cagalli Yula Athla comes out of nowhere walking down the stairs.

_My is she beautiful, _Athrun had thought. Cagalli had been wearing a dazzling white dress that covered up all the way onto her ankles. Her heels were the color of gold. Her hair was curled in the most beautiful fashion there was. Her eye shadow was even golden. All she was missing was a scarf.

"Athrun." she smiled and was stopped at the third step by Athrun.

He smiled and held out a scarf that was golden silk and wrapped it around Cagalli's neck. He had felt her neck with his hand in a smooth gesture, feeling her skin onto his fingers. Her skin was as smooth as day, as soft and delicate, almost as if it was fragile enough to be broken.

"Athrun, its beautiful." She flashed out another smile at him.

Athrun, then, smiled and said:

"Cagalli, I have a favor to ask of you." He said seriously but smooth and calm with a little rasp at the word _favor_.

Cagalli then nodded and her eyes widened in shock as if someone had shot her. She widened them when Athrun knelt down onto one knee, the other up. He, then, took out a small box and held it in front of him and opened it.

Cagalli was holding in her tears but her cheeks flooded with a little river on each side.

"Cagalli Yula Athla, will you marry me?" he said looking at her with the most adorable face he had.

"Athrun, I—I don't know what to say." Cagalli answered nervously.

Athrun was starting to lose his confidence that she would say yes. A thought had hit him making him believe some reasons on why Cagalli and he couldn't work out. He was starting to lose hope until Cagalli spoke up.

"Yes Athrun. I do." She smiled.

Athrun reacted in shock then kept a smooth face and place the ring on her finger and escorted her down the last three steps of the stairway.

"Cagalli, anytime you know that."

"You'll be there for me. I know. Ever since we became part of the ORBs corporation." She smiled.

"Cagalli, you know everything about me."

He held her close to his body. Finally, the first kiss would happen any moment now they both thought, just when things could get better:

"**WHATS TAKING YOU TWO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG?**"


	4. Chapter 4: The Torn Apart

**85 DAYS OF SCHOOL LEFT**

Now that the school was about to end everyone was getting ready on planning what they were going to do for the second semester. Some thought getting a girlfriend would be nice, getting a date with the hottest girl on campus. Some thoughts were quite disturbing but that's how it works right? Shinn tried making the dance up for Lunamaria by spending three days together on a date in Paris alone.

People have changed. Cagalli and Athrun for one started to hang out more and more together even closer. Kira and Lacus started to get distant. The Seniors started to treat the freshman like they belonged to a big family. Everyone was acting normal except for Kira and Lacus.

**800 WING (second floor of the school)**

"Why don't you leave me alone Kira!"

"Why don't you get out of my life!"

"FINE! MAYBE I WILL!"

"WELL GOOD! BECAUSE WE'RE OVER!"

"WE'VE BEEN OVER!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Both Kira and Lacus walked their separate ways to class. Lacus just burst to tears while running off. Kira was acting more depressed and abnormal than the usual Kira-like attitude. The teachers even found out. Rumor has it; Kira had found out that Lacus was cheating on him. Supposedly, Lacus was cheating on him through Athrun but Athrun had his own things to worry about then ridiculous arguments.

**54 DAYS OF SCHOOL LEFT**

Its been a whole month since the whole mishap had happened between Lacus and Kira. Unfortunately, people began to think that Lacus was going to stop singing as Kira had stopped going to school more often. Kira had also started to drop his grades. Lacus still maintained them but only by a thin rope. Athrun and Cagalli kept on pondering what to do to bring them together.

**MEANWHILE IN THE 200 WING**

Its been a while since Shinn and Luna had last talked. Luna was pissed off at Shinn because 'supposedly' he had forgotten her birthday on purpose because he just didn't want to buy her a gift. It was a lie though and only Shinn knew that it was a lie and that he loved her very much.

"Hey Luna!" Shinn said as he ran up to her at her locker.

"What do you want Shinn?" she said cold-heartedly.

"Well, here." He said as he handed her a small bag.

She took out a box that was inside the bag and opened it.

"You're kidding me right?" she looked at him with disgust.

"Your supposed to look through the paper silly girl!" he smiled (rarely happens!).

"Oi! You always like to make things difficult don't you, you little stubborn boy." She looked through all the paper and found another box only smaller. She looked up at him with an annoyed face.

"Is something wrong Luna?" Shinn said.

"Nothing." She solemnly looked at the box, opened it, and her face turned to shock.

"Well, I remember how a few years ago you looked through the window and said how much you would love that necklace but you didn't have the cash for it, so, it took me awhile to get your birthday gift because I was working in several part-time jobs." he said.

Her eyes just filled with tears of joy and hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear, "thank you."

"You're very welcome! After all, aren't you my girlfriend? We're family now right? We look out for each other and such!" he smiled while wrapping his arms around her and closes his eyes with a relaxed look.

"Hey. We're never going to argue really stupid like how Kira and Lacus have are we?" she said worriedly.

"No. I promise you," he got closer to her and had his arm around her waist and his hand at her cheek, "we will NEVER be in an argument EVER." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Shinn Asuka, DETENTION!" the dean said.

"Oh you're kidding me?"

"Guess I gotta go!" Luna ran off.

"This is SO not fair!"

"YOUNG MISTER!" the dean yelled.

"Yeah yeah yeah."

**25 DAYS OF SCHOOL LEFT**

Kira and Lacus are still in the same old same old. Athrun and Cagalli were as happy as ever. Rumors has it, they already planned out the future ahead of time. Shinn and Luna grew closer and closer as the ending of school came by.

Shinn and Luna have been going out more often and Shinn kept on getting those detentions. He's got so many that some of the detentions have to be completed during vacation. Luna said she would wait outside for him everyday after his detentions.

There still has been no war throughout the alliances. Nothing much has happened throughout this point and today was just as normal as the first few of days were.

**10 DAYS OF SCHOOL LEFT**

Lacus and Kira had finally gotten back together again but slowly. Kira needed to do something about his grades because they said he could not graduate with the rest of his class if he did not have at least a B Average. Lacus had started to help him more with the extra work Kira got in order to raise up his grades.

Athrun and Cagalli couldn't be at school today. They had an important meeting to go to about the Princess being deported back to ORBs Union.

**NIGHT AT KIRA'S RESIDENCE**

Kira got home exhausted that he just lay down on his couch to sleep. Lacus couldn't go to help him tonight because of one of her concerts. Kira tried to sleep but couldn't. He kept pondering and pondering at the fact that someone had been trying to kill Lacus and impersonate her just for fame.

"Lacus, I hope your ok." He said to himself.

Kira's cell phone started to ring and he answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Kira Yamato. You are being targeted as of right now."

"Who is this?"

"I repeat, you are being targeted as a target, the main course of our disruption."

The line was cut off. Kira didn't know whether to believe the call or think it was a whole 'hoax' of a prank that probably Athrun had planned.

Then, Kira turned on the TV and saw Lacus being live. He heard her singing one of her songs he enjoyed most.

With that song, he eased at sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: When all hope is Lost

**5 DAYS OF SCHOOL LEFT**

Kira should have heeded that warning. It was on the news that a new alliance had gone on but the whole gang did not see the news that morning. It was almost graduation and Kira had raised his grades miraculously. The only thing he had to do was ace the end of the semester exams, the finals. The gang did not expect any more wars to go on. Apparently, what Kira had thought out a few months ago was true. A new alliance had formed and they were known as the XEPHERs.

School today was as normal as any other day. Everyone was behaving their best now. The seniors got along with everyone just fine. Except, the freshmen started to grow cocky because next year they weren't going to be fresh meat anymore.

**ROOM 809 AP ART**

"Afternoon, Cagalli." Athrun smiled as the class had started.

"Athrun, I'm so tired." Cagalli said as she laid her head down on the desk and tried to fall asleep.

"Cagalli, not now. Only 5 more days' mmk?" he smiled.

"Ugh, it feels like 5 more years." She moaned.

"Well, they asked us to draw our final group project painting in class. What do you want to do it on Cagalli?" he smiled has he stroked her hair.

"Beats me….hey, think you can do it on your own? Thanks." She smiled n just fell asleep.

"Cagalli!"

Eventually they both worked on it together and aced the final project for art. They had drawn a meadow and young children with their families just at a picnic with no war. Everyone dread this year to last forever. This whole year was all about no war. There have been a few massacres of mafias and such but that's normal. When it's a GUNDAM mafia, its deadly, it can cause disruption, it can break worlds apart, it can DESTROY BIG THINGS.

**1 MORE DAY OF SCHOOL LEFT**

As Lacus started to walk down the hall, she noticed Kira wasn't at his locker. She walked over to Athrun and asked,

"Athrun."

"IF it's about Kira, I know nothing." He said as he slammed his locker shut.

"Is something the matter Athrun?" Lacus said as she smiled and tried to cheer him up.

"I'm just a bit stressed out is all. Apparently, the Princess has to marry a Prince, not me. She said she didn't care about her obligations, but, I feel like I'm the one dragging her down. I feel guilty."

"Oh Athrun! You shouldn't be thinking so negative silly!" she flicked his forehead and giggled.

"I'm being honest and thoughtful Lacus. I'm not a child anymore." He said with a solemn look.

"Aw! I miss the little boy! The one who fell for me at first sight!" she winked.

"Er." He blushed and looked away and rushed his hand through his hair and slung his backpack over. "Whatever! See you tonight at our graduation." He walked away.

"Ok. I hope Kira comes." She looked away and shrugged worriedly.

"I'm sure he will be there. Hey. Don't think negative silly!" he flicked her forehead and gave a little smirk and rubbed her head.

"I'm not a little girl!" she said grumpily.

"Yah, sure." He said and walked away, "bye."

"Bye."

**MEANWHILE AROUND LATE 6 P.M. JUST 2 HOURS FROM GRADUATION**

Kira was walking around town and stopped by the cleaners to pick up his graduation gown. He, then, started to head towards the school, but a sudden wind shifted directions and caused a whirlwind. Kira shut his eyes and looked up at the sky. His eyes widened as he saw a laser pass through above the town. It shook the whole town through the vibrations of how strong the shot was.

Kira knew that this wasn't normal. It was Gundam. Kira heard screams of the townspeople. Today was graduation and he knew it was going to be a horrific massacre if he thought correctly that they were after the Princess and Lacus.

Another vibration happened but this time; the laser hit several buildings collapsing them to rubble on the ground. A building Kira was next to started to collapse and he rolled aside and heard a scream as his eyes widened. A boy was standing there in shock looking up at the crumbling rubble. The mother was screaming from across the other side of the street.

Kira rushed as fast as he could and pushed the boy away and only his leg got caught but was able to get free with an injury to the ankle.

"Oh how can I ever thank you?" the boy's mother said.

"Thank you mister." The little boy replied.

Kira then ran as fast as he could as his eyes widened in shock.

A Gundam flew over the city and started to shoot numerously around the whole city. Kira had no idea what to do. He knew he was going to be late to the graduation, so, he took a little detour, making it a huge risk, going underground.

**MEANWHILE 8 P.M. GRADUATION BEGINS WITH THE NAME CALLING OF THE DIPLOMAS**

"Athrun, I'm worried about my brother." Cagalli said worried as her name was called out to receive her diploma and give a speech.

"I am too." He said lowly.

"Where could he be Athrun?" Lacus said looking around into the students.

"Beats me." He said as he sent a text message to Kira.

"Well?"

"He didn't answer."

"Something is wrong!"

Suddenly, Shinn and Luna ran quickly to the graduation and caused an interruption by taking the microphone.

"Everyone! We have to get out of here NOW! There's been an attack on the city itself! We have to evacuate now!" Luna said.

"Just stay calm and…."Shinn was cut off as a Gundam flew right over them and pointed its gun at all of the people there.

"Athrun!" Cagalli yelled.

"Milady!" he ran to her and grabbed her hand as he ducked down with her to take cover.

"What's going on?" Lacus said angrily and ran in front of where the Gundam was aiming.

"Are you crazy girl?" Shinn yelled from a far.

"Lacus! Get back here!" Athrun yelled.

"Lacus! It's dangerous!" Cagalli teared.

"What do you want?" Lacus yelled at the Gundam.

The Gundam started to flare up its gun and Lacus just stood her ground. Finally, the laser was sound.

"LACUS!" Athrun yelled in agony as he held Cagalli close to him shutting his eyes closed.

"Athrun! We have to save her!" Cagalli said crying now.

"It's too late-Cagalli." he said solemnly.

"YOU IDIOT!" Shinn said as he started to run into her direction.

"SHINN!" Luna yelled.

"DON'T YOU DAMN COME!" he ran as fast as he could.

Lacus still stood her ground and closed her eyes. Finally, an unexpected appearance happened.

"Freedom?" Athrun and Cagalli said in shock.

"Kira." Lacus smiled.

"No one kills anyone, not today, not EVER!" he said as he picked up Lacus and shot back numerously at the other Gundam exploding it in overdrive.

Kira put Lacus down and flew up in the sky and smiled as he got off of his Gundam, Freedom.

"Kira!" Lacus smiled with tears and ran, still afar from the Gundam.

"Lacus!" Kira yelled and smiled and started to run and stopped staring at Lacus confused.

"KIRA!" she yelled.

Kira turned and his eyes widened as a laser was shot and it exploded his Gundam which he was standing next to.

"KIRA!" Lacus (crying), Cagalli(tears fall), Athrun(shocked), Shinn(really shocked and disturbed), and Luna(shocked as well) yelled.


End file.
